Remembering What's Important
by jyvonne13
Summary: It's time for Cosmo and Wanda's high school reunion but Cosmo has pretended to be a rich millionaire to impress their classmates with Wanda as his dowdy secretary. What happens when Juandissimo shows up and takes advantage of the situation to dance with Wanda? Can she make Cosmo see that he's perfect to her and doesn't need to change?


**I need to stop watching FOP episodes late at night...**

**I like basing Cosmo and Wanda stories off of cute episodes about them and after watching "Truth or Cosmoquences" I came up with this story about them. It's just a cute, short thing, but in my mind anything with Cosmo and Wanda is adorable. At one point, I wondering if I've written too many Cosmo and Wanda stories because I was starting to run out of ideas. But I realized these two have been together for 10,000 years. I can literally come with with stories about them for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this and leave a review.**

Remembering What's Important

Wanda couldn't believe she was doing this.

They were at their high school reunion and instead of having fun, mingling with her old friends, and wearing the new dress she had bought just for the occasion, she was playing the part of a dowdy unmarried secretary while Cosmo pretended he was a millionaire just to impress everyone. The things she did for him just because she loved him.

So she watched as Cosmo showed off for their old classmates including the cheerleaders and the old quarterback Luther. The whole time he paraded around a hypnotized pop diva Britney Britney as his trophy wife...as if _she_ weren't good enough to be his wife! And the idea that everyone had to pay him a quarter every time they took a breath was ridiculous! She was so distracted, she didn't even notice that Timmy was suffering horribly because he couldn't get into the bathroom.

But more than anything else, it made her sad. Why couldn't Cosmo see that these people didn't really care about him? The only reason they cared now was because they thought he was rich. Why couldn't he see what she saw? He didn't need to money or the superstar wife. Why couldn't he see that he was perfect in her eyes?

Meanwhile, Cosmo was relishing in the attention. He never would have dreamed of being this popular in high school. Back then he was just the dork that everyone picked on. Now his old classmates were nearly kissing the ground he walked on. If it was this easy to get everyone to like him, he should have pretended to be rich a long time ago!

That is...until Juandissimo arrived.

As soon as Cosmo saw his old rival, he became nervous. After the countless times he had tried to steal Wanda away from him, Juandissimo knew very well that he and Wanda were married and that he wasn't actually a millionaire. It was only a matter of time before Juandissimo revealed his secret.

But Juandissimo seemed to have other plans. Instead of outing him to his followers, he played along all for the sake of trying to get with Wanda. As soon as Juandissimo touched her, the old fire that ignited inside of him whenever that guy was around lit in full force and he almost forgot about his little charade.

"Hey buddy, get your hands off my wife!" Cosmo exclaimed.

But everyone else, who was under the impression that Wanda was his secretary, gasped at his outburst. "Wife?!"

"Pay up!" Cosmo said realizing he still had to keep up the ruse that he had invented oxygen.

"Cosmo, I would never try to come between you and your wife…" Juandissimo said with a tone of fake sympathy. "The fantastic pop diva Britney Britney!"

Cosmo looked back and forth between Juandissimo and the rest of his classmates nervously. Sure enough Juandissimo had him backed up against a wall. If he defended his wife, which every fiber of his being was telling him to do, he would lose the respect of his classmates. If he played along, he would hurt Wanda's feelings. There was no way he could win.

"But you cannot possibly care if I dance with your dowdy unmarried personal secretary."

Wanda glanced at her husband hoping that he would come to his senses and step in but he didn't and her heart sank. Fine, if Cosmo wanted to put on a show for everyone, two could play at that game.

"No, he can't," Wanda said looking Cosmo in the eye as she held out her hand to Juandissimo.

If Cosmo's jaw could have hit the floor it would have.

_What are you doing?! _he said to her through their minds.

_Why do you care? You've chosen your friends._

With that, Wanda allowed herself to be led away by Juandissimo who had put his arm around her waist.

"Weren't you and Cosmo married, Wanda?" he said. "When did you become his secretary?"

"Well…" She wanted to tell Juandissimo that she and Cosmo were still happily married. She wanted to tell him to take his hands off of her and stay away from her. But she worried that if she did, he would reveal Cosmo's secret to everyone and no matter how mad she was at him, she still wanted him to be happy. "Things just kind of changed."

"What a shame. But didn't I always tell you Wanda, that he's an idiot? Granted, he's a millionaire now, but he'll _never _be as sexy as me, will he?"

Wanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "But hey, now that you and Cosmo are no longer a thing, that just leaves more room for us doesn't it? I always knew it was you and I who were meant to be together."

Wanda didn't say anything. It wouldn't help to say that she would rather die than be with Juandissimo for even a second.

"How about we dance my love?"

She looked over at Cosmo who was still surrounded by his newfound friends. Despite this, he kept glancing at her out the corners of his eyes. Maybe, she thought, if he saw her dancing with Juandissimo he would finally snap out of it.

She turned back to Juandissimo and put her hands in his. "Of course."

Juandissimo pulled her into his arms and they began to dance. It was nothing like dancing with Cosmo. When she danced with him, they always had perfect chemistry together, it was like everything just came naturally. Not with Juandissimo. He kept jerking her around as if he was more so trying to show her off. That's all she ever was with Juandissimo, a trophy.

What everyone in their class wouldn't have given to date Juandissimo back then. To them she had been the luckiest girl in the world to date the hot foreign exchange student. And sure Juandissimo was hot, at that moment she could feel every muscle in his arms and chest through his tight shirt and he smelled like the finest cologne. Cosmo hadn't been popular, but she had thought he was a million times hotter. And he was much nicer to her than Juandissimo had ever been.

Even back then Juandissimo paraded her around like a trophy. It was all about who could see him with pretty, rich Wanda Fairywinkle on his arm. It wasn't about making her smile or buying her nice things out of the goodness of his heart. Things were lovely on the outside, but more than once when they were alone he had taken his anger out on her. When she finally did get up the courage to break away from everyone's expectations and leave him for Cosmo, he was adamant about trying to break them up, even after the two of them had gotten married. Some years ago, he had stolen Cupid's love arrows to force her to be with him and he still hadn't changed a bit.

After all that she had experienced with him, being this close to him right now made her skin crawl.

The lustful look he was giving her didn't help at all. She flinched as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Cosmo was still surrounded by people who were talking about how amazing he was, but he was hardly paying attention. Instead he kept looking over at Juandissimo. The sight of him dancing with Wanda made his blood boil. Juandissimo had treated her horribly when they were together, and after they broke up he insisted that she get back with him because he was the sexiest guy in school. But he never loved Wanda for who she was. He never really cared about her. Cosmo did and he won her heart over Juandissimo. Seeing them like this reminded him of all those interactions back in school and he didn't know what to do.

But after talking to Timmy, Cosmo started to realize what was really important to him.

"You have to decide right now!" Timmy exclaimed. "What's more important to you, impressing all of these people or your love for Wanda?"

Cosmo thought about that for a moment. He remembered being in school and everyone making fun of him for not being smart. But Wanda didn't. She always came to his defense and she never cared what anyone else thought of her for it.

_He remembered sitting alone at lunch one day. Some guys came over to him, including Juandissimo and Luther. "'Sup loser?" Luther said.  
Cosmo glared at them. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing but your sandwich," Luther said snatching it from him.  
"Go get your own!" Cosmo exclaimed trying to grab it back but Luther pushed him away.  
"You're too wimpy to get it back Cosmo!" Luther said laughing.  
Juandissimo put Cosmo in the air using his wand and spun him around. The rest of the guys and others started laughing.  
"Put him down Juandissimo!" Wanda exclaimed as she entered the room.  
Juandissimo continued to spin Cosmo around. "Why are you defending this loser Wanda?"  
Wanda was steaming; everyone could practically see the fire in her eyes. "Cosmo is not a loser, he's my friend. Put him down now!" Juandissimo dropped Cosmo on his head thinking Wanda would come over and punch him if he didn't. She bent down next to Cosmo and hugged him. "Are you okay?"  
He hugged her back after getting over the initial shock of her hugging him. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said even though his head was still spinning.  
"Get off him Wanda! What did I tell you about touching other guys that way?" Juandissimo exclaimed.  
She glared at him angrily. "I don't see why it would matter since you're always all over other girls. You're nothing but a jerk! We're through!"  
Juandissimo stared at her stunned. "Wanda…"  
"You heard me! It's over! Go away!" She looked at Cosmo and smoothed his hair. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Wanda. You didn't need to break up with him over me though."  
Wanda shook her head. "No, I've hated him for so long now. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner. Do you want to share my lunch with me…you know, since they took yours?"  
"Yeah sure." They sat down next to each other at the table sharing Wanda's noodles and apples not caring who stared at them._

He remembered going to prom with her and how she still stuck up for him then.

_They had arrived at the school together and were going to meet up with a few of their friends. But before they could get to them, Juandissimo appeared in front of them. "Wanda, you look absolutely stunning tonight."  
Cosmo glared at him. After all the jealousy that occurred since nearly the beginning of the school year, Juandissimo still wouldn't leave his girlfriend alone. "Back off."  
Juandissimo tossed him a glare. "Shut it moron." He turned back to Wanda. "How about saving me a dance sweet heart?"  
Wanda gave him a angry and disgusted look. "I'm not going to save you anything Juandissimo. Now if you'll excuse us, we're here to enjoy our prom night. Stay away from us." She and Cosmo pushed past him and went to go chat with their friends for a while._  
She had taught him how to dance that night. Even to this day he remembered the way his heart beat fast as she put her arms around his neck and they moved across the dance floor together. He had never danced with a girl before, but with her it was easy.  
_They were sitting at a table later that night alone with some punch. He held her hand. "Did I tell you, you look gorgeous tonight?"  
She blushed. "Thanks Cosmo." A slow song came on. She stood up and held out her hand to him. "Let's dance."  
He stood up with her nervously. "I can't dance."  
She smiled. "That's okay. It's easy. I'll show you." He took her hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor. She put his hands on her hips and put hers around his neck and led him in a slow dance with an encouraging smile to him._

_As the song wore on, it got easier. Soon they were twirling in their own little space. Dancing wasn't hard, especially with Wanda. It was like a chemistry they had, it flowed perfectly like it was supposed to happen. He looked down into her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. It made the joy fill up inside of him even more._

_She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her closer, their dance turning into just a slow rock back and forth. At this moment, this perfect moment, he seemed to feel more in love with her than ever._

Through everything, it had always been Wanda by his side. She was there for him when no one else was. She tutored him in all of his classes and helped him graduate. She comforted him after the rest of the kids in school bullied him. She was his first kiss, his first love, and a few years after they graduated, he knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

His old yearbook appeared in his hands and he flipped to the back. The pages that were supposed to contain the signatures of all of his classmates were blank. Except for one.

Written with a pink pen in her swirly scrawl surrounded by little hearts was, "Dear Cosmo, I will love you forever, Wanda."

His heart filled with joy at the sight of it just as it had when she first wrote it such a long time ago. And just as quickly he felt awful. Wanda cared about him more than anyone back then and she cared about him more than everyone here now. How could he have been so stupid to pick his old classmates, the people who never gave him the time of day back then and who he wouldn't see for another 10,000 years after this, over the love of his life?

He put the yearbook away and found Juandissimo still with Wanda, but now he was holding her close giving her a look that could only mean one thing, all the while she looked disgusted by him. He kissed her hand, her arm, her neck, and he was going to kiss her lips. Cosmo couldn't let that happen.

With a wave of his wand a dragon appeared and breathed fire in Juandissimo's direction burning him to a crisp and making him disintegrate.

Wanda looked shocked but then she locked eyes with him and there was a wide smile on her face. She started to come towards him but Cosmo wasn't done yet. There were still some things he had to make right.

He went over to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Um, hey everyone, I have an announcement to make."

He had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. It meant losing all of his popularity, but what did it matter if he didn't have Wanda by his side?

"I'm not really rich," he confessed. "Timothy isn't my butler, he's my godchild. Britney Britney isn't really my wife, she's just a hypnotized pop singer. And Wanda, my dowdy unmarried secretary, is the dowdy married woman I love."

Wanda was absolutely shocked but she was so proud of him. This was more like the Cosmo she knew.

She started to fly over to him and he went over to her. When they reached each other they gave each other a big hug.

"I'm really sorry Wanda," Cosmo said, expecting her to be mad.

"It's okay," she said gently. "The most important thing is that everything is back to the way it's supposed to be."

She was so caring and understanding. How did he deserve her?

"Can I stop being your secretary now?" she said with a playful smirk.

He laughed a bit. "Of course. I'd much rather have you be my wife anyway."

She took the pins out of her hair and let her swirly pink curls fall around her shoulders. Cosmo nearly caught his breath. She was perfect to him in every way.

They then leaned in for a passionate kiss. As he held her close to him and savored the taste of her delicious lips, he knew there was nothing in the world that could be better.

The rest of the reunion had been completely normal. They found out that many of their classmates now had something to hide. Luther was now a ballet dancer, Sherry had a bad hair do, and Peter had been a leprechaun the entire time they had known him. Almost everyone generally ignored Cosmo now that he knew he wasn't rich but he didn't care. He knew what was important now and it was sitting right next to him.

"I can't believe you married _Cosmo_," said Michelle as she approached them with a few other girls who had been popular cheerleaders. Wanda used to be a cheerleader and hang out with them but had always kind of been the odd one out because she didn't care about being popular.

"Why's that?" Wanda said.

"Because he was never popular and he's not rich. We still think you're insane for breaking up with Juandissimo."

Cosmo rolled his eyes but Wanda gave him a hug. "Well that doesn't matter to me," she said. "Cosmo is sweet and he's the best husband I could ask for. That's all I really need."

Michelle and her friends looked shocked for a moment. "Well…that's kinda nice actually."

"And you're the best wife I could ask for Wanda," Cosmo said as he gave Wanda a hug. "Wanna dance honey?"

"Of course!"

They went onto the dance floor and had fun dancing as they always did. As he twirled her around, Wanda couldn't help but smile thinking of how much better it was dancing with him than Juandissimo who stood in the corner with his arms crossed obviously unhappy that Cosmo had taken away yet another opportunity for him to get with Wanda.

Everyone else stared at them wondering what it was that made them look so much happier and fulfilled than them. They weren't rich and didn't have the fancy yachts and mansions that Cosmo had made them believe. Wanda could have had anyone she wanted and Cosmo was still the same dorky guy they had known.

But it was the way they laughed and were so carefree that made it obvious that they had so much more happiness than money could ever buy them. They had each other, they had someone to love, and that was what made the rest of their classmates respect them.


End file.
